La grande aventure de John et Sherlock
by Ariane
Summary: OS divers et variés sur le couple. découvertes des sentiments, tension, suspense, ily aura de tout au rendez vous Rating M
1. je suis à lui

_**Coucou à tous mes loulous. Oui c'est moi Ariane, je reviens dans ce nouveau Ship. je sais que j'ai encore une ou deux fictions Malec qui ne sont pas finies mais j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche**_

 _ **Sinon pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je m'appelle Ariane et je suis une auteur de Fanfiction. mes premiers duos furent Royed de fullmetal alchemist et Malec de Shadowhunter.**_

 _ **je me suis refait un visionnage Sherlock ici dernièrement et en lisant beaucoup de fic sur ces deux là, j'ai commencé à apprécier le Johnlock, voire même l'adorer grâce à gargouilles.**_

 _ **je vous propose donc mon premier OS qui n'est que le début d'une longue série**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 ** _Par toutes les croyances futiles des humains ! mon corps est à toi_**

Cet homme représente une puissance à l'état pur. Il est juste transcendant, je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de le résumer. Enfin que j'étais capable de le faire. Sa tendance dominatrice et audacieuse m'intrigue toujours et c'est dans ses bras que je me sens enfin moi. Cette danse incomprise de tous, était pour nous une échappatoire à la vie. Comment y résister ? Une sorte d'appel de ce que l'on appellerait l'âme ? c'est un chamboulement, un cri, une douleur dangereuse qui piétinent nos cœurs d'une façon cruelle. Je suis capable de reconnaitre la cruauté de certaines choses, pas de tout malheureusement. Tout comme la beauté, je suis un ignare dans ce domaine, autant je peux dire comment les choses sont par des faits, autant les dires par des termes subjectifs, ce n'est pas mon fort. Pourtant pourquoi devons-nous nous cacher ? Pourquoi se regarder avec honte ? Nous vivons des moments de purs plaisir, ais les cris restent étouffés dans la chambre, se faisant petits pour que Miss Hudson ne vienne pas nous troubler avec cela. Je sais que cela la rendrait folle de joie, mais tous ces journalistes, ces groupies, ces gens dehors font déjà des pars sur notre vie, alors pourquoi en rajouter une couche.

Et pourtant je ne regrette rien, car lui et moi sommes la même note de musique, le même accord de mon stradivarius, deux atomes qui s'unissant créent la meilleure des réaction chimique tel un parfum bien formulé.

Par mes anciens démons, j'aime cet homme, son corps, ses mouvements et au risque de me répéter sa puissance. J'aime tellement être possédé par cet homme, son regard me brise, m'enivre, me grise. Moi qui me pensait tellement « freak », tellement quelconque aux yeux des autres. Il suffit que j'ouvre la bouche pour me recevoir « un va te faire foutre ». Et bien dans ces mots qui résonnent tant à mes oreilles tels que « fantastique, magique, merveilleux » et dans ce regard océan, je me sens enfin chez moi. Cette terre désespérée que j'ai essayé de trouver au-delà des risques pour ma santé. Drogues et autres stimulant me mettaient en transe mais rien n'a jamais été à la hauteur de ce que nous faisons en ce moment. Et même si les mœurs ont changé, pour sa survie, je ne me dévoile pas. Il est autant ma bombe destructrice, que celui qui me donne tout ce plaisir. Pourtant nous recommençons, nous nous approprions le corps de l'autre, par ces multiples caresses. D'ailleurs nous ne parlons que de notre désir pendant cette communion rien d'autre afin de ne pas anéantir le moment que nous répétons aussi souvent que possible, chaque soir sauf quand il fait les gardes ou que je doive m'absenter loin de lui pour des raisons ridicules qui parsèment ma vie.

Je sursaute quand il me dit « Amour ». Je n'ai pas l'habitude des mots tendres, mon corps se parsème de frisson, sa voix et ses yeux plongés en moi me surprennent toujours surtout quand la lueur coquine se met en marche. Il passe du charmant médecin au capitaine de mon navire. Et il aime jouer du galon. Et là je joue pour lui, car je sais qu'il aime entendre le vibrato de mon instrument avant d'utiliser le mien pour sortir d'autres sons. Tout aussi romantique, sexy ou profondes Cet amour sale, impur, non conforme, ce péché que nous accomplissons à l'insu de tous. Et bien j'ai envie de me confier, d'en parler aux autres, mais non « monsieur John je suis hétéro Watson » a bien trop peur. Pas pour lui mais pour moi. Il dit que son but premier est de me sauver et de me protéger. Je crois que la chute cours toujours dans son esprit même s'il n'en parle plus. Je voudrais le clamer au monde que moi, le détective consultant, premier de cette fonction, j'ai un cœur. Et que ce cœur aime à en perdre la raison. Il a dû se battre pour que ce cœur s'ouvre, je ne suis qu'un handicapé de la vie, à qui il faut du temps et de la logique afin de pouvoir avoir des faits concrets mais une fois établis, pour moi pas de retour en arrière, à moins de voir une évolution de la situation Mais nous sommes là, dans mon lit, dans ces draps de soies si doux à se mouvoir, à danser aux sons de nos palpitations intenses

Pense-t-il à tout ça lui aussi en ce moment ? Pense-t-il à ces choses qui nous brutalisent de jour en jour pendant qu'il me retourne délicatement sur le ventre tous en déposant ses baisers brulant sur mes flancs ? Pense-t-il que peut être un jour nous ne pourrons plus le faire ? Pense-t-il lui aussi que n'importe qui peut venir le kidnapper, le torturer, voire même le tuer depuis qu'il est avec moi, alors qui me prépare doucement à la pénétration malgré son côté militaire, on sent la dextérité fine du médecin qui revient afin de faire ces gestes en tout douceur pour moi comme si j'étais fait de sucre Savoure-t-il chaque instant passé à mes côtés comme j'aimerais tant pouvoir ? je sais que je réfléchis trop, mon cerveau est toujours en marche, je m'ennuie toujours très vite et ces rouages me font si mal, tellement mal quand je ne suis pas dans ses bras. D'ailleurs je balaye tout dans cette symphonie de cris. J'aime tant quand il prononce mon prénom. Sa façon de le faire, ce côté sexy et joueur. Je le veux à mes côtés, il n'y a que cela qui compte.

Je frissonne légèrement et puis m'accoutume à sa présence en moi. Nous le faisons chaque soir, si nos emplois du temps le permettent. Non, nous n'avons pas une relation basée sur le sexe, je ne me fais baiser par John Watson, je partage mon cœur, mon âme si Satan me l'a laissée. Cela me prend et me prendra toujours des fonds des tripes cet acte qui nous réunit m'envahira toujours d'amour et de tendresse à son égard.

Par la reine, que son visage me manque, retourne-moi je t'en supplie tes yeux... Ton regard, j'ai besoin de le voir, à chaque instant de ma vie, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Dans un coup de rein il passe ses ongles, forts et pourtant si doux, sur mon dos de haut en bas, dans le même mouvement, peut-être pour l'intensifier. Comme si j'avais besoin de ses fioritures pour apprécier pleinement ça. Pourtant, ces fioritures me font perdre la tête et le fil de mes pensées... J'aimerais tellement... Pourquoi m'a-t-il mis dans cette position ? Ne veut-il plus me voir ?

Par Moriarty, ne serais-je qu'un passage dans sa vie ? une amourette. Ne plus voir son visage me fait peur, peur de le perdre, peur de le voir reprendre ses habitudes de dragueur hétéro. Peut-être a t'il besoin de courbes féminines pour se satisfaire, alors que moi j'ai ce corps trop plat, manquant d'une poitrine généreuse qui fait le bonheur de la majorité d'homme parait-il dans les dernières statistiques que j'ai lue sur le sujet. J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits, j'ai perdu son regard. S'il te plaît mon amour, je t'en supplie regarde-moi. Si tu m'aimes, regarde-moi

Dans un geste toujours rempli de tendresse, il saisit mon bras pour me retourner. Je peux enfin replonger mon esprit dans ces yeux douceur océan qui m'envoutent. Je suis grisé, je perds pied, je lis tellement de désir mais aussi de violence dans ce regard. Pas une violence négative mais plutôt une possession, une jalousie, une appartenance. Il m'embrasse, prend possession de ma bouche, de ma langue et je vois une lumière si chaude m'éblouir par ce soleil glissant dans sa chevelure. Je souris malgré moi. Je ne sais pas comment agir si un prochain grand monstre du crie venait à s'en prendre à lui.

Pourtant j'apprécie ce moment de flottement. Et un nouveau sourire vient me barrer le visage. Le sourire que l'on porte quand on ne pensait plus retrouver une personne chère à son cœur, celui qui s'accompagne des yeux au reflet humide. C'est stupide, tellement. J'ai perdu son regard que quelques minutes et me voilà en plein mode de contradiction heureux d'avoir retrouvé la vue de ce visage si parfait. Je suis heureux. Cette joie se transforme en honte, voir en colère envers moi-même. Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Que je ne m'assume pas, que je suis sans cesse entrain de changer d'opinion sur lui, sur moi, sur nous ? Et si je le décevais, qu'en adviendrait-il de nous ? Je ne peux pas le perdre, par pitié, ne me laisse pas.

Je le sens s'arrêter. Mon cœur se resserre. Il se retire doucement. J'ai merdé devant cet homme si fort il doit me prendre pour qui maintenant ? Pense-t-il que je suis une personne faible ? Que tout ceci ne peut plus continuer de peine que je craque ? Par le gouvernement britannique et bon sang que je le connais, pourquoi n'aie-je pas contrôlé mes sentiments. Myc me l'avait toujours dit : « les sentiments sont la lame de l'échafaud, s'y perdre, c'est s'assurer d'être meurtri à jamais. Et pourtant j'ai des larmes qui coulent de mes joues. Je viens de tout perdre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer pouvoir lui dire au revoir décemment quand il partira ce cet appartement demain. J'ai failli à ma réputation, Sherlock Holmes n'est plus.

Il saisit mon visage de ses mains brulantes, le tourna vers lui, vers ce regard que j'ai fui quelques secondes avant. « Ne fuit plus jamais mon regard et je t'en supplie ne me regarde plus jamais comme cela. Tu es à moi et jamais tu ne me perdras. Que tu le veuilles ou non nous sommes des âmes sœurs et je défendrai notre amour à jamais » Il s'en suivi d'un baiser endiablé, celui qui embrase le cœur et la raison.

 ** _Par Bach, Vivaldi, je suis envouté par cet ancien militaire._**

Cette fois si sans fioritures, il... Re-rentra en moi, Plus puissant que jamais. Le message était clair et son regard l'était tout autant, je suis à lui et lui à moi. Plus rien ne nous séparera, ni le temps, ni l'espace. Nous ne sommes qu'un et je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé.

 ** _Par les enfers je me laisse porter sur la vague du plaisir_**

Je... Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je fonds littéralement, je fonds de cette chaleur que dégage notre amour. Même si j'ai peur, peur de montrer mon côté faible. Peur de le perdre. Peur du regard des autres si un jour notre secret est découvert. Peur de ne jamais pourvoir vivre pleinement cet amour. Peur de devoir être toujours caché. Peur de l'aimer du plus profond de mon être, au risque de tous perdre. Peur, j'ai peur de tellement de choses, car je tiens à lui plus qu'à quiconque. Sans lui je ne suis rien. Il est mon oxygène

Tout en continuant à penser à de multiples choses, je sens venir en moi, ce désir ardent, cette montée, cette jouissance naissante. Toute ces multiplications de données me faisant faire l'ascenseur émotionnel, m'envahissent et me fais monter les larmes aux yeux. D'un geste rapide je le ramène vers moi le collant à mon torse brulant. Torse contre torse, corps contre corps. Nous sommes en sueur, l'eau ruisselle sur mon corps et pourtant je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'a lui. Je m'offre à lui en enserrant sa taille avec la jambe qui n'est pas au-dessus de son épaule. Je vois que son odeur s'amplifie par cette fine pellicule d'eau qui retrace les vestiges de son passé militaire. Il est mon étoile, comme celle que je vois sur son épaule. Je ne préfère pas y avoir le chaos, mais la porte de sortie qui l'a conduit jusqu'à moi, à ce 221 B Baker Streets

Je suis pantelant, complètement hors de moi, juste là avec lui. Je sais que nous sommes presque proche de l'apogée. Nous bougons nos hanches avec vigueur, sentant la « petite mort » arriver. Des étincelles nous traversent, c'est perturbant, un peu comme si l'électricité de l'air nous enveloppait elle aussi. Je vois ses yeux se noircir, il aime le plaisir que je lui donne. Au départ je pensais que je devrais passer du temps sur des sites porno gay, afin de lui offrir du plaisir, mais au final, seul notre osmose est notre guide

Son désir quintuple, Je sens cet étourdissement, mais aussi et les frissons nerveux, qui nous parcourent tout le corps. Il est au plus profond de moi, je... Je me libère moi aussi sur lui. La tête qui papillonne, le souffle cours, je le sers toujours plus fort contre moi. Je refuse de briser cette étreinte. Je dois reprendre mon souffle, je suis à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

D'ailleurs la première fois, cela s'est vraiment produit. Je me suis mis en mode syncope sans respirer, comme si mon corps venait d'avoir la plus belle overdose de sa vie. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas que militaire, car quand j'ai revu ses yeux, il était inquiet.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi John » Lui dis-je et dans le même souffle « j'ai besoin de ton amour, envers et contre tous... Tu as brisé tellement de barrières en moi, qui suis-je pour t'obliger à rester dans l'ombre de cet appartement »

Car c'est toi et moi et nous n'avons rien à faire du reste des gens. Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi.

Tu me regardes d'un air attendri et je t'entends me répondre « épouse moi Sherlock. Devient mon amour avec un grand A aux yeux de tous. Depuis le départ c'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde, alors j'aimerais pouvoir être vraiment avec toi 24h sur 24 ».

Je te regarde étrangement. Passer de la clandestinité à un mariage, c'est trop rapide pour moi. Il le voit bien à mon regard mais je le rassure

« Oui mon amour, je t'épouserai, mais d'abord montrons nous au grand jour »

Sur ce, il m'enlace dans les couvertures se pelotonnant contre moi. Je peux entendre battre son cœur tellement fort, je revois cette cicatrice et je m'endors doucement

 ** _Par cette étoile, nos destins seront liés à jamais_**

* * *

Alors vos avis? vous connaissez le bouton review? n'hésitez pas à cliquer

A bientôt Ariane xxx


	2. Je ne suis pas Gay

Hello à tous, je reviens avec un OS suite à une phrase qu'on entend dans les 4 saisons de Sherlock et que j'avais envie de traiter à ma sauce

j'espère que ça vous plaira

enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Je ne suis pas gay!**_

Depuis que vous avez croisé ma route en compagnie de Sherlock, vous les gens, vous savez que jaser!

Mais je me suis dit que vous étiez à cœur, car je suis à un point de non-retour sur vos critiques. Cet article sur mon blog, j'espère va guider vos lanternes. Et non pour une fois ce n'est pas une aventure du détective que je raconte mais c'est moi qui me livre, d'ailleurs si ma psy me lit, Ella, soyez heureux que pour une fois j'écoute vos conseils

 **Je ne suis pas gay!** Et non, ce n'est pas parce que je m'éclate des brillants, magnifique et j'en passe au génie de ce connard arrogant de Sherlock Holmes que j'aime les hommes. J'ai eu une vie bien chargée avant sa rencontre, de quoi écrire plus d'une centaine de livres. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais rencontré un tel homme. Son don de déduction est incroyable. Et j'apprends beaucoup de lui depuis que j'ai commencé nos enquêtes. Bien que je sois maintenant à côté de la médecine légale de différents meurtres que nous avons rencontrés, mais désormais, j'observe au lieu de regarder pour pouvoir trouver les détails qui peuvent faire avancer rapidement nos diverses enquêtes

 **Je ne suis pas Gay**. Mauvaise nouvelle mais nous les militaires, on est capable de tenir nos envies sur les champs de bataille. Vous pensez sérieusement que l'on a envie de se soulager de sa trique quand les obus vous tombent sur la tronche ! non il faut courir, travailler comme un orchestre afin de soigner les blessés sans pourtant perdre nos avances. Nous voyons mourir à nos pieds des gens avec qui on buvait un simple coup de bourbon la veille au soir juste avant l'extinction des feux. Parfois j'aimerais que la balle qui m'a fait tomber, soit passée par le cœur ou la tête pour me libérer des cauchemars de guerre. Peu importe les années, ils sont toujours présents. Heureusement que Rosie égaye ma vie et me permet d'avancer, être père c'est la plus belle mission au monde.

 **Je ne suis pas Gay.** Oui j'ai dû faire mon deuil pendant le faux suicide de Sherlock. Et même si je fais abstraction à l'heure actuelle, je n'oublierai jamais la souffrance de cette perte. Je lui en voudrai jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre nous. Je me rappelle bien vos têtes quand j'ai dit que j'avais trouvé l'amour. Vos réactions infames comme, « si vite après Sherlock ». Je n'étais pas une veuve éplorée. Mais je pleurais mon meilleur ami. Et comme les amalgames sont si facile à faire, j'ai adoré de voir vos têtes à l'arrivée de Mary. Mary, cette femme dont je croyais connaitre son passé, m'a donné tout son amour et je lui ai rendu en retour. Jamais avant je n'avais eu l'envie de me marier. Certes des conquêtes et oui toutes féminines, j'en ai eu quelques-unes. Mais seule Mary était celle à qui passer la bague au doigt pour vivre ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

 **Je ne suis pas Gay.** Je sais ce que vous allez me dire ! Mary morstan n'existait pas vraiment, Rosamund de son vrai nom était une tueuse à gage. Comme le dit mon Karma, je dois en effet avoir besoin de gens qui me stimulent par leur intelligence, leur logique, leur gout du danger, mais Mary n'est pas Sherlock ! Même si ce dernier clamait haut et fort que ma femme possédait un discernement et une approche d'observation qui se rapprochait de la sienne, ce n'est pas pour ces raisons que je l'ai épousée. Je n'ai su qu'après coup ses talents de tueuse, mais je suis certain que j'étais meilleur tireur qu'elle. Après tout j'ai tué un homme en tirant du bâtiment voisin pour Sherlock. Et cette femme que j'ai tant aimée m'a donné le plus cadeau de cette terre, une magnifique enfant. J'espère que de là-haut, elle veille sur Rosie. Mary ne méritait pas cette mort et après elle, je me suis jurée de me donner à 100% pour notre fille. Jamais plus mon cœur ne battra de cette manière particulière quand je la voyais avec son si beau sourire.

 **Je ne suis pas Gay**. Je vous vois arriver avec vos grands chevaux ! Mais oui John Watson tue un homme pour un colocataire qu'il a rencontré par hasard 24h auparavant. Être dans l'armée est gratifiant que cela soit dans le travail ou dans la rémunération. Revenir au pays blessé après des années de bons et loyaux services, c'est comme remonter un cheval de la mine. Ce cheval est aveugle. Sans l'insistance de ce Mike Stamford, je n'aurais jamais pris cette colocation. Sérieusement, vous seriez à la porte avec un salaire de misère, ne pensez-vous donc pas qu'il faut bénir ce fruit du hasard de se trouver un colocataire. De plus je n'aurais pas été capable de payer le loyer seul si cet idiot avait pris la drogue. J'ai agi en bon samaritain pour la santé de Sherlock avec une pointe d'égoïsme pour ne pas quitter cet appartement. De plus avec cette aventure en rose, j'ai appris à me défaire de mon PTSD. Comme quoi, il faut savoir s'aider entre coloc.

 **Je ne suis pas Gay.** Non, ce n'est pas parce que je prends Sherlock par la main pour aller se promener, ou que je l'embrasse sur les lèvres 6 ans après avoir débarqué au 221b Baker Street, que je suis Gay. Comme je le répète j'aime les femmes. J'ai trouvé celle de ma vie avec qui j'ai eu des moments plus que magiques et magnifiques. Je suis incapable d'oublier notre valse ou quand elle m'a déposé dans les bras notre adorable puce. Je l'ai aimée, je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours car c'est la femme de ma vie. Seulement le temps nous fait réfléchir. Pourquoi avoir tué pour lui ? pourquoi aie-je eu le cœur pincé quand il n'est pas resté au mariage ? pourquoi me regardait il ainsi quand il posait des questions sur le post it sur son front lors de mon enterrement de vie garçon ? Et surtout pourquoi m'a-t-il pris dans ces bras après cette affaire sur Culverton Smith ? Je l'avais mis KO dans cette morgue, je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces alors que son corps était entrain de mourir par les cocktails de drogue qu'il s'injectait. J'y ai été tellement fort qu'il lui reste une marque en forme de croissant de lune au niveau de l'arcade gauche. Je n'avais peut-être pas mes bons jours comme j'ai toujours aimé le proclamer, là j'ai dépassé toutes les bornes. Je me rappelle de ces bras qui m'entouraient pour me délivrer de mes démons alors que son téléphone se mit à gémir.

 **Je ne suis pas Gay.** A l'entente de cette sonnerie, je lui ai dit l'idiot qu'il était de foutre sa vie en l'air alors qu'une femme l'aimait plus que tout, certes criminelle et folle, mais elle l'aimait. « Je n'en ai cure » fut sa seule réponse avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser pour la première fois. C'est mon disque dur qui a planté à cet instant. Je le laissais faire alors que je revoyais mes 6 dernières années devant les yeux, et quand le baiser prit fin, je croisai son putain de foutu regard transcendant. Sans aucune honte, il me scannait ! il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Alors oui, je me suis laissé du temps pour qu'il m'apprivoise, qu'il me charme et ce salaud a mis toutes les stratégies possibles pour que je revienne dans notre appartement

 **Je ne suis pas Gay** et ce pour une simple raison. Je m'en fous des hommes en général, j'en côtoies à mon cabinet, presque nus parfois, mais mon corps reste au repos. Par contre, si j'entends son souffle, ses bruits de pas, sa douce voix comme du chocolat chaud couler dans mes oreilles, il en faut peu pour que nos vêtements se retrouvent par terre et que nous finissions au lit ! Rosie toujours bien à l'abri évidement.

 **Je ne suis pas Gay** car je n'aime pas les hommes, mais l'Amour de ma vie c'est Sherlock Holmes

* * *

 **FIN**

 **merci d'avoir lu cet OS. je sais que je suis une nouvelle auteur dans ce fandom, et que je me mets du temps à poster des suites de fictions, mais il y a une raison simple à cela. un auteur a besoin de review, c'est gentil de follower une fiction, mais les reviews sont importantes positives ou négatives. cela nous permet d'avancer dans nos écrits, de les améliorer.**

 **j'ai hate de lire vos commentaires**

 **bizzzzz**

 **Ariane**


End file.
